My Stan, My Love
by MagnumSam
Summary: Stan and Kyle finally have their first night together. BOY X BOY. RATED M FOR A REASON. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park.**

 **Warning: This is a BOY x BOY sex story.**

 **A/N: This is my first re-uploaded lemon from my main account which I will not give here. This is almost completely unedited, and is just a re-upload. I hope you all enjoy it and review!**

 **Here it is:**

 **My Stan, My Love**

"I love you, Stan." I say to my lover, who is fully dressed like I am.

"I love you too, Kyle. Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asks me. That's just one of the things I love about him. No matter how much he wants sex or how horny he is, he always takes me into consideration and doesn't pressure me into anything. If I wanted to wait another couple of months, he would wait. His determination to make me happy is just one of the many things that make me fucking horny for him.

"Yes, Stan. I'm ready. I love you so much, and I know you love me too. I can feel that I'm ready." I say to him.

"Great." He pulls me into a kiss. In seconds, our tongues are battling for dominance. I decided that I'm going to be fucked by this hunk. I've been ready for a few weeks to be honest. I've restrained from jacking off because I wanted to have the ultimate orgasm when I get fucked by Stan. And whenever I jacked off before, I always thought about sucking Stan's cock and him fucking me. Now, it's all going to come true.

After a couple of minutes of tongue wars, he pulls apart to take off my shirt. His mouth is instantly back on mine and he plays with one of my very hard nipples. After a while, he sucks on the one he was just playing with and goes to play with the other.

"F-fuck, Stan. That feels so good. Keep going!" I moan to him. He looks at me and grins. He goes to suck on the other nub, and it plays with the one he just abandoned. How I wish he was doing this to my extremely hard cock! Soon he pulls off.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask, wondering what he was doing.

"Undress me." Stan says. I felt a gush of pre-cum come out of my dick. I don't think I've ever heard sexier words spoken before.

I do what he says, but I go agonizingly slow. Instead of just pulling his shirt off, I undo every single button slowly. Then, ignoring the urge to suck those amazing nipples, I start to pull down his pants so slowly he moaned in pain because of the tightness in his crotch. Once his pants are off, I give a kiss to Stan's cock through his underwear.

"Goddammit, Kyle! Take it off already! Take it off, now!" Stan says. It is music to my ears. Instead of doing what he says, I pull away to take off my own clothes. I also do this slowly, and it's like he's getting his own strip-tease. He doesn't dare touch his cock; he knows it's going in my ass. Eventually, we're both in our boxers.

"Like what you see?" I ask. He can clearly see the outline of my dick through my underwear, and I saw his twitch in anticipation. I felt my ass twitch in anticipation for that cock of his. God, this is gonna be fucking ecstatic.

"I sure do. Now, take those off, then take mine off, and suck my cock!" Stan says in the sexiest voice I ever heard him speak in.

I do what he says, feeling that I tortured him enough. I get down on my knees, and I take my first lick at the tip of his dick. His dick tastes fucking fantastic. It's like nothing I've ever tasted before. It's all I ever imagined it to be and more. I start by taking small licks at the tip of his cock, and then the licks go down the length of his dick to those plump balls hanging there. I start to lap at his balls, and then I take one into my mouth. I start to lightly suck on it, and I reach my hands up to play with his nipples. He moans in ecstasy, and I know that I'm doing it right. I take the other neglected orb into my mouth and suck and that one too. Now, both of his balls are filling my mouth, and both hands are playing with nipples. I move a hand towards his ass, and I start to outline his hole with one of my fingers. After having enough of his balls, I move back up to his dick.

In front of his dick, I stick my tongue out at lick from the bottom of his length to the very tip and then take the head into my mouth. This along with my finger playing with his outer hole is making him moan loudly. I love this, pleasing my man the way I want to, my own skills, my own fantasies coming true, at my own speed. My dick hasn't been touched yet, but I don't care. I love just pleasing MY Stan. I pull off for a second, and put the finger that was at his hole into my mouth, making it slick. He sees this, and I can tell he wants this for his cock. After knowing that it's slick enough, I put it back at his hole and put my mouth back on his dick.

I start outlining his hole once again, and I finally start actually sucking his delicious dick. I move my tongue everywhere it can go, and I suck lightly, giving him the ultimate pleasure. While doing this, I push my finger in, making him moan loudly in pleasure.

"K-Ky, please stop. I'm about to come." I pull off his dick and take my finger out of his ass and give him my sexiest look.

"Let's get on the bed." I say to Stan, and he follows. I lay down on the bed, my cock facing up, my legs spread apart.

"What shall it be first, my love? Will you suck me, will you finger me, or will you do something else? You decide." I say, purring at the end. He thinks for a moment, and then gets a huge grin. He bends down, and he starts licking my hole.

"Ooh, Stan. Don't stop. That feels so good." I moan in pleasure, but I don't dare touch my cock. It's rock hard from a severe lack of attention, but I don't care. He soon pulls out, and he starts licking at my rock hard prick. While licking my dick, he sticks to fingers up to my mouth. I suck on them, making them as slick as I can. He pulls out, and sticks them in me slowly, making sure not to hurt me. He starts taking my cock deeper into his mouth, and he also starts moving the fingers in and out of me slowly, allowing me to get all the pleasure I can. He hits my prostate every time his fingers go in, and it feels fucking fantastic.

"Fuck, Stan! You know how to really make a guy feel like he's on cloud nine. I love you so much!" I say to him, moaning every time he gives an extra suck on my prick. I can't take it any longer.

"Stan! Fuck me! Fuck me right now, dude. Please!" I practically beg him.

"You sure?" Stan asks. Again, his kindness makes me even hornier.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please!" I beg to him.

"Okay. Since my dick and your hole are both still lubed, I'm just gonna go ahead. If you want me to stop, tell me." With that, he places his dick at my entrance and starts pushing in very slowly, giving me time to adjust.

To my surprise, it doesn't hurt at all. Now, our lovemaking will truly begin.

"Stan, move. It doesn't hurt at all. It feels like I am complete. Please, fuck me." I say to Stan. He starts moving, and he begins jacking my dick.

"Yeah, Stan! Fuck me! I love this! I love you! Fuck!" I scream in absolute please.

"God, Kyle. You're so warm and tight. It feels so good. I love you, Ky!" Stan moans. God, I wish this would never end.

"Never stop, Stan! Fuck me until you can't fuck me anymore. Your dick feels amazing inside my ass. God!" I moan some more. While still fucking me and jacking me off, he leans down to give me a kiss. I open my mouth, and his tongue slips inside. We just move our tongues around with each other, tasting each other. He pulls away to say something.

"Ky, I'm gonna come." He announces, and he begins to pick up the pace.

"Me too. Go even faster Stan! Go wild!" He does just that, and he explodes inside of me. I feel his nice, warm cum inside of me, and that makes me go off in his hand. He slows down, and then collapses on the bed next to me.

"That was great, Ky." Stan says.

"Yeah, it was." I agree. We stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you." We both say at the same time. We give each other a kiss before drifting off into an amazing sleep.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
